Prende mi !
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Ou comment préparer un oral de géographie et se retrouver à initier son petit ami à cette merveilleuse langue qu'est l'italien.


Disclaimer : si KHR était à nous, il y aurait des tomes bonus interdits aux moins de 18 ans en circulation...

Pairing : 8059 et 6918 pour le bonus

Note : nous ne parlons toujours pas italien, si c'est votre cas, corrigez-nous !

**Prende mi !**

- Pourquoi, pourquoi je dois faire ce truc stupide avec TOI ? hurla Hayato.

- Haha, parce que je t'aime évidemment.

- On est en train de parler d'un stupide oral de géographie sur l'Italie que je suis sensé préparer avec toi ! Ta réponse n'a rien à voir avec la question ''pourquoi ?'' rétorqua l'auto-proclamé bras droit en fulminant.

- Parce que tu séchais le cours quand on a fait les groupes.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a collé avec toi ?

- Parce que j'ai demandé à être avec toi bien sûr. Répondit Takeshi d'un air étonné, son petit ami ne voyait-il donc pas l'évidence ?

Hayato changea de victime et se mit à insulter copieusement le professeur dans sa langue natale. Non mais quelle idée stupide de leur faire passer des oraux de GÉOGRAPHIE ! Et sur l'Italie ! Et avec Takeshi ! En parlant de ce dernier, il s'était approché de l'Italien qui marmonnait des choses inintelligibles.

- Bon, on commence ? Dit-il sur un ton pervers.

- Que ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est venu ici pour travailler ! Rougit le tsundere.

- Mais c'est de ça que je parlais Hayato.

- Ah euh... et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ?

Le swordman soupira et énuméra les tâches à respecter.

1) Présenter un pays par groupe de deux.

2) Faire découvrir ce pays à la classe.

3) Utiliser des manières originales pour ce faire.

4) Bien s'entendre avec son partenaire.

À ces mots, le gardien de la tempête bondit.

- Me prends pas pour un idiot, je suis sûr que tu as ajouté le numéro 4 !

- Bon, je propose que l'on fasse une présentation culinaire des spécialités gastronomiques italiennes; l'ignora royalement Takeshi.

- Hors de question ! On parlera du lien intime entre la politique et la mafia !

- Mais enfin, on pourra demander à ta sœur de nous faire une démonstration non ?

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Hayato, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Arrêtes d'imiter ma sœur !

Après quelques heures de cogitation intense, ils parvinrent à un compromis à la belge : ils présenteraient les rudiments de la langue italienne à leurs camarades de classe.

Tandis que Hayato s'insurgeait sur le fait qu'il allait devoir se taper tout le boulot, Takeshi le contemplait pensivement.

- Dis Hayato, comment on dit ''l'homme que j'aime'' en italien ?

- L'uomo che... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Et ta main n'a rien à faire sur ma cuisse quand on essaye de travailler !

- Tu préférerais qu'elle soit autre part ?

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager vite fait cet air pervers de ton visage !

Le gardien de la pluie retira donc sa main et prit un air sérieux que son chéri n'avait pas l'occasion d'admirer tous les jours.

- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu me dises ''Takeshi c'est si bon, encore, je t'aime'' en italien.

- Crepi.

- Haha, ça veut dire ''je t'aime'' ?

- Non, ça veut dire crève.

- Hayato... tu es méchant... pleurnicha le baseballeur.

L'argenté, sachant maintenant qu'il ne fallait prêter aucune attention à ses larmes de crocodile, retourna à leur travail initial. Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à traduire des phrases d'une banalité affligeante telles que ''bonjour'' ou ''comment ça va ?''; le brun préparait sa contre-attaque.

Paré d'un sourire (presque) innocent, il tenta une dernière approche...

- Tu pourrais me dire ''prends-moi'' en italien alors ?

L'Italien, dans sa frénésie traductrice, répondit machinalement :

- C'est très simple. Sachant que le verbe ''prendre'' se dit ''prendere'' et que tu dois le conjuguer à la deuxième personne du singulier, il faut donc mettre la terminaison appropriée. Mais il ne faut évidemment pas oublier le pronom personnel, qui dans ce cas-ci est ''mi'', qu'on doit placer après le verbe. Ce qui veut dire que...

- Hayato... c'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu me le dises...

...

Compromis à la belge : compromis qui convient aux parties contractantes pour une durée assez limitée dans le temps.

...

**BONUS**

Tous les élèves de Namimori étaient donc en train de réviser, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte. Tous ? C'était sans compter une certaine alouette...

- Oya oya, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé de venir t'aider à réviser mon alouette ~

L'alouette en question lui lança un regard assassin. Non seulement il ne passait pas les examens et en plus l'ananas était un an plus jeune que lui. Sans compter que passer ses jours en prison est loin d'être le parcours scolaire exemplaire.

- Kufufu, ne me lances pas ce regard, ça me donne envie de faire des... _choses_ ~ que dirais-tu d'une petite leçon ?

...

En espérant que vous révisez mieux que _ça_ pour vos examens ! Et si quelqu'un pouvait nous expliquer comment mettre des espaces entre les paragraphes sur ce site, ce serait bienvenu !


End file.
